Bridge into the Wastes
Event 1 Once a great civilisation dwelled here. A utopia. Now it is an empty and devastated place, known only as the Mournful Wastes. Torn apart by gods and mortals, each searching for the lost gateway. A gateway that leads beyond death itself. A gateway that can undo your guilt, make amends for your mistake. She died long ago, but you have not forgotten. With the Emperor dead, and the Empire in discord, you had no choice but to select a new leader. Ever willing, your companion took the mantle of Empress. She would have made a great ruler, if you had but managed to stop her killer. You enter the lonely inn that guards the bridge into the badlands, somber in the knowledge that non succeed in their first journey into the Wastes, yet few survive to make a second. In subsequent Challenge attempts: :Strangely, you feel as if you have been here before. :Review collected Riddles at the Campfire. In all version of this story, the Riddles remain the same. A few dust-covered characters watch you carefully. 1) Begin your adventure. :An elder stops you and presses a smooth pebble into the palm of your hand. A crude map is etched upon it. :He looks up at you with faraway eyes. :"The holy man is the font of all riddles." :Buy Riddles from the Statue of a Priest Encounter. Use Riddles to navigate the Map. :The Statue of a Priest Encounter is revealed on the map. :The words drip out of the old man like a terrible secret. :With that, he sighs and grips your hand. Heavy gold bracelets line his arm. "I once sought the portal like you. It cost me everything." :As you gently brush him off and step out of the inn, the dusty inhabitants shake their head at your folly. 2) Talk to the elders. :"Beware!" an elder shrieks. "They say a demon stalks the land, handsome and terrible. Once a pirate, his lust for gold drove him from the sea to the desert. One by one his loyal crew died. Now only he remains, kept alive by the terrible fire inside." :"And beware!" Another elder clenches a cake in her hand with great intensity. "A god lies imprisoned beneath the stone! They say that even now her struggles crack the earth and fill the world with flames!" Event 2 You wake to find yourself at the stone bridge, near the ancient inn, at the beginning of your adventure. shakes her head and gets to her feet. "Now that's not something you experience everday!" You hold the etched map pebble up to your eyes - the marking have changed. The Statue of a Priest Encounter is revealed on the map. You head into the Wastes once again. Although the Map may change, the Riddles will always be true. Event 3 You find yourself at the stone bridge once again. You hold the etched map pebble up to your eyes - the marking have changed. The Statue of a Priest Encounter is revealed on the map. You head into the Wastes once again. Although the Map may change, the Riddles will always be true.Category:Encounters Category:Challenge-Specific Category:The Mapmaker Category:Outlands & Outsiders